


Solid Ground

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 07, melinda may is pissed!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: She didn’t know what the hell was going on, but she knew she was going to break Enoch’s nose after she got to the cockpit and took control of the plane.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Solid Ground

**Author's Note:**

> My version of what happened before we saw May on the wall trying to be a spider-monkey.

Melinda gasped for air, her arms flailing, ready to dig herself out. She yelped when her hands smacked hard plastic. She couldn’t punch her way out of this plastic. She tried.

Coulson wasn’t there. She couldn’t see him anymore. Melinda had seen him for a second, after she told Daisy she was going to see him soon. He had smiled at her from across the street and wiggled his index finger “no”.

 _Wait no, it wasn’t the street_.

It was in front of the Academy. Or maybe it had been the Bus? Melinda couldn’t focus. She was not tied down but she couldn’t move. Her breaths came out in huffs as she tried to loosen up her muscles. She gritted her teeth and told herself to open her eyes.

_Open! That’s good._

Melinda blinked at the fluorescent lights and fought the urge to squeeze her eyelids tight. If she did, she wasn’t going to wake up again. She took a deep breath and tried to move her neck. She looked down at the ugly pajamas they had put her in. That was easy enough.

Where was she? Did the alien with Coulson’s face kidnap her? Was she on board of another spaceship? Was she dead and this was her hell; a place where she couldn’t move?

Melinda tried to keep her breathing even. Every time she attempted to move her midsection, she felt a mild sting. She tried to move her legs and screamed. Her stomach felt like it was on fire.

_Oh yeah, right._

Her right hand landed on her stomach. Melinda couldn’t feel anything. There was no blood, no gash, no scarring, not even a bandage. So, was she dead?

A noise made her head snap to the right. Melinda blinked at the dim lighting. The tech looked familiar, but she didn’t recognize it.

She took a deep breath and raised both her arms. They only shook lightly as she rested them on the hard, cold plastic around her. If this thing was a pod of some sort it had to open if she—

The top opened with a click. Melinda was breathless just from that, but she had to keep going. She had to get out of this alien ship and back to her team.

What if they...

_No._

Panting, Melinda was able to push the top of the tube she was prisoner in open. She took three deep breaths and gripped the edges of the contraption. She let herself rest for a moment and then told herself to sit up.

_Sit up. Come on!_

Melinda bit her lower lip so hard as she sat up, she tasted blood. But she did it. She was sitting up, sweat running down her face just from that small labor. She wiggled her toes. It looked like she could move everything, it just hurt too much. Melinda sobbed without realizing she was doing it. She was so tired.

_You have to keep going. Daisy, have to find Daisy._

The noises around her became louder as they came into focus. Melinda covered her ears for a moment. That was all the rest she could allow herself. She had to keep moving.

She couldn’t find any shoes, but she also didn’t spend too much time searching. Melinda padded on the cold floor quickly. She thought standing up would be hurting more but the adrenaline from the unknown danger she was in helped sedate the cramps.

Melinda stopped in front of the glass doors and frowned. The shield logo was on it but everything around her was strange. If someone had put her back in the Framework again, she was going to be pissed!

She jumped back when the doors opened automatically. Melinda stumbled into the cargo ramp of the Bus.

_Wait..._

No, this could not be the Bus. It blew up. Right? Melinda looked around. It looked so familiar. A lab right where Fitzsimmons’ used to be. She whipped around when she heard another door further away open. A melodic voice called her name. She looked for somewhere to hide but she was out in the open.

The footsteps got closer.

Melinda had not climbed anything in a while but somehow, she found the coordination to be able to do it. She groaned when her stomach hit a metal pipe.

Baldy called her name again.

_Enoch?_

Melinda gripped the bars she was holding on to and stopped breathing. What the hell was he doing there? Had she been sent back to the future? Was she in another loop?

She didn’t know what the hell was going on, but she knew she was going to break Enoch’s nose after she got to the cockpit and took control of the plane.


End file.
